


a familiar view

by kintou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Mountains, Oneshot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Sasuke takes a train towards a small village in the mountains after recieving a call from his best friend, who he hasn't talked to in years. He can't possibly shake the words"I just miss you so fucking much”and he decides that maybe it's time to tell the other that he feels the same way.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137





	a familiar view

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I've been... having a very hard time writing lately. I wrote this entire story in one evening (even though I had other stories that ive been working on for a while) just to have fun while writing again (: It's not beta read and it's 3am here rn. So, anyway! Please be kind, is what I'm trying to say. 
> 
> Have fun reading this <3

It was finally getting warmer, but right now he wished that he could have seen snow on the mountains from where he was sitting. It was hard to imagine that the sight he was seeing from the train window had been colourless before. Now it was mainly green; the trees and the grass were bright. It would probably be a few weeks until the first flowers would start blooming; the early ones that died just as quickly as they came. 

He pushed his book back into his bag. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Geroge Perec’s writing; it was just that his mind had absolutely no space left to even think about anything but getting to the small village where Naruto’s grandpa, or well, his caretaker used to live. _Write,_ Naruto had corrected him once, _he went there on vacations and when he needed to write._ Well, it was the house Naruto had apparently not yet sold (even though he’d sold Jiraiya’s real house in the first month after the elder's death), and where he was currently hiding out. The idea of Naruto being there, alone, made Sasuke want to hold his breath. Naruto wasn’t _writing_ or _on a vacation_ , he had his reason to be there. It had all happened while Sasuke wasn’t even looking.

He hadn’t yet realized he’d lost Naruto in the fight they’d had before Naruto had gotten married. A fight in which Sasuke had tried to make Naruto reconsider the whole thing, a fight in which he’d been afraid and unfair. In which he’d been completely blinded by his own feelings for his best friend, barely even thinking about the fact that Naruto actually loving another person was possible. It had been so fucking unfair and Naruto– he’d been good about it. He’d pretended, at least for a little while. 

He leaned against the train window and focussed on the view. Every once in a while a small village passed his sight. Some were separated by a large river, next to which the train was riding like it had done for years and years. He wondered if those villages had every shop twice. Some didn’t even have any bridges, so then why bother making both villages in one place? Or were they actually one? He let the thought fade, not really interested enough to keep himself busy with it. Instead he tried looking at the old houses against the mountains. With the space between them. The memories that came with it. 

It had been a while since he’d been away from the city. 

He’d been to Jiraiya’s old vacation house once before. Back then Naruto was still all about fighting and running and catching fish. Back when Naruto was allowed to take anyone, and as many people as he wanted, and he’d just asked Sasuke. Back when Sasuke was still young, and he didn’t know what breathlessness about another boy meant.

Or, well, he knew. He didn’t want to admit it though. 

The train came to a halt. He read the boards on the platform carefully; one more stop until he’d arrive. He didn’t want to think about what kind of face Naruto would make. He heard, ever since they’d called, Naruto’s voice in the back of his mind. 

“ _Oh, hey Sasuke, I’m– I’m glad I got ahold of you.”_ He’d sounded tired. Sasuke'd replied something that had meant nothing. “ _I haven’t told you this, I’m sorry– or, did you talk to Sakura or... anyone really–”_ He hadn’t. He didn’t reply. “Eh _– doesn’t matter. Anyway, I should tell you. I got a divorce, a while back."_ For a few seconds Naruto waited for an answer. He gave none. “ _Been official for a little more than a month now and I’m– fuck– I’m so sorry for calling you. I really suck.”_ Naruto breathed in sharply. _“I just– Sasuke– I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said before– you know– I’m back at Jiraiya’s old house in the countryside. Do you remember the time we went there? Um– Anyway, I just– I’ve been thinking a lot and maybe we should talk.”_ He doesn’t remember what he’d replied; if he’d even replied. _“Sasuke. We should definitely talk, if you’re willing to do that I–”_ It was quiet for a while. Sasuke wanted to say _Yes._ Yes, he’d do anything– but– more silence. _“Sasuke. I just miss you so fucking much. I’m angry at myself, I really suck, but I miss you such a fuckton. I just–”_ Naruto breathed in deeply. _“I just need to see you.”_

The conductor called the name of the village, once, then once more. Sasuke swallowed and quickly closed his bag off. The train drove over a bridge. In the distance he saw the river debouch into smaller ones. He watched it, remembering Jiraiya’s old house in an area that looked alike. With heavy hands he closed his jacket, pulled his scarf around his neck and hung his bags around his shoulder.

 _“_ _I’ll come see you,”_ He’d told Naruto over the phone, not much more. He’d asked Itachi if he could get a week off and a few days later he’d just– left. 

He didn’t know he could do such things anymore. It felt too free compared to the thought of _talking_ to Naruto. Talking about everything he’d said before Naruto had gotten married. He didn’t remember all that he’d said in his worst moments, but he knew it wasn’t looking very good for him. That Naruto didn’t recognize who actually loved him, is something he might have said. That he was throwing all. good things away, maybe. That Naruto was obsessed with the idea of being liked instead of taking what he wanted himself; he’d definitely said that. It hurt to think about it. Naruto was so _good,_ and he’d been such an asshole. 

Calmly talking about those words– that alone was enough for endless nightmares. For wanting to sink into the ground and never get up again. Instead, though, he walked towards the train doors, pushed the button for them to open, and stepped out into the slightly cold spring wind. 

Naruto was standing in the middle of the platform. He wasn’t looking as bad as Sasuke had expected. He’d feared a sad and tired look. Naruto just looked– well, like he’d been living in the mountains. He looked like he’d watched the sun rise, like he’d had some important thoughts about trees and like– like he was waiting. 

People walked around him, some giving him odd looks. Naruto’s eyes, not for a single second, left him. He looked Sasuke up and down, shamelessly, then grinned. “It’s really you!” 

“What did you expect, an imposter?” He called back. That was scary; that playfulness. As if they hadn’t been apart for a single second. 

Naruto grinned, walked towards him excitedly and then stopped again. “Asshole,” Naruto said cheekily. “Can I– help, carry something, anything?”

He didn’t exactly have a lot of baggage. He shrugged. 

Naruto nodded, breathed in, but didn’t move. They were still standing in the middle of the platform. The few people that had gotten out of the train were gone by now. 

“What?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto rubbed his neck, grinning. Sasuke wondered if people hadn’t been catching Naruto’s shyness, the way he held back not to be a bother. He wondered if Naruto hadn’t heard any “ _What?”_ or _“Spit it out already.”_ these years. 

“Can I hug you?” 

Sasuke breathed in sharply. _Hell._ “Of course, you idiot.” 

He had barely realized how much Naruto felt like _home_ until Naruto wrapped his arms about him. Different arms, older and a bit more tanned. A different hug, slow and shy. They’d hugged a lot, especially in their last few months together, but this was different. He’d been homesick, he realized with Naruto’s arms wrapped around him tightly. Naruto, once more, tightened his hold. He breathed out the word “Fuck.” That surprised Sasuke. Naruto sounded relieved. 

Then, with their body's still tangled together, Naruto said: “I’m not letting you go again.” 

Which must have been a joke. Naruto's voice didn’t sound all too heavy; though he wasn’t laughing either. That was– that was something people said as a joke, right? 

When Naruto pulled back though, he was looking completely serious. Sasuke was so distracted by Naruto’s deep, meaningful expression that he could barely feel sad for the loss of touch. “Right. So it’s a thirty minute walk to the house.” 

How was he supposed to act normal after that? “Thirty ?” He said. That was good; normal. “It felt so much longer when we were kids.” 

The walk was barely thirty minutes and it felt even shorter than that. As amazing as the view had been from the train; it barely measured up to actually walking along the small trails of the river and the streets full of old houses. Most houses had watch dogs laying outside lazily, chicken walking around freely. Naruto pointed out houses he liked most, with a different reason each time. “This one has a small round window with an orange sill. I’m kind of jealous.” he said. 

Not talking about what had happened with his ex-wife definitely didn’t leave Naruto in silence. He talked about the village, about nature, about hikes he’d gone on and how he was in better shape than he’d been in years. He talked about old ladies who insisted on bringing him all kinds of fresh meals; even though he was trying to cook these days ( _Yes, more than ramen)._

But once in a while he’d let something slip– something that gave away his loneliness. Something that gave away that he’d lived in doubt for the last few years. Something that made Sasuke afraid that Naruto had never gotten over his words; that he’d been doubtful from the first day he’d gotten married until his last. 

“But how have you been? Still working for the family company?” Naruto asked. So he told him about his work. He enjoyed working with Itachi more these days. He enjoyed that he could work when and whenever he wanted. There was not really much to tell. It wasn't that he was doing bad for himself but he was definitely not doing anything special. The majority of what Sasuke was saying could have been Naruto’s own lucky guesses. Then, to Sasuke's horror, Naruto asked: “But– eh– do you have a partner or something? Someone–” 

“No.” _Hell no._ Naruto asking him that was– it was crazy. 

Naruto laughed softly, kicking a stone away from the road. “Hard to imagine. So, failed dating? Anything interest–” 

“Naruto.” He stopped the other, nervously. He didn’t know how to– he– ”I haven’t wanted anything since–” _since you._

That was a little too true. He’d barely been here for half an hour; maybe it was too soon for sounds that deep. “Since?” Naruto asked. 

Now it was Sasuke’s turn to busy himself with kicking away a stone or two. He didn’t really want to answer that question. “I haven’t been close to anyone since the last time we spoke.” 

Slowly, Naruto nodded. “Sasuke.” 

“Hm?” 

Naruto didn’t answer him. He just kept on walking, a little faster now. Sasuke started to recognize the area; they’d definitely been here before. They’d swam in these waters. They had run back to the small house for ramen and hot tea. They’d laid on futons on the old floor, there, whispering stories all night long. Naruto had fallen into the mud while trying to catch a frog; he’d taken Sasuke with him. 

Eventually the house came into sight. It was exactly then, that Naruto stopped walking. He didn’t look at Sasuke; he looked back at the house with a pained expression on his face. “You were right.” he said. 

Sasuke stared at his back; the back of his best friend. Broad and strong. One he would recognize everywhere, one that he was still breathing for and about. “No.” 

“Back then, when we had our fight, you were right. Every single word. I didn’t see who I really wanted, I didn’t listen to myself. I’ve been so fucking stupid these last few years.” 

“I was not.” That wouldn’t be fair. 

“There are worse things than marriage with a kind woman, I know that too.” Naruto breathed in. “But I was stupid as fuck for letting you go that easily because of your words. No matter what you say, Sasuke, your words were right. I should have taken what I wanted. I wasted everyone's time.” 

Painful.

There was no other way to describe Naruto’s words, they were painful. “You shouldn’t have listened to me. I was–” _fuck “_ I was not unbiassed.” 

Naruto finally, finally finally, looked at him. His eyes were wide and fierce. Sasuke found himself liking that look. It was one full of fire. “Tell me honestly.” 

“I’m too far in for lies.” Sasuke answered. 

Naruto nodded, breathed in deeply, then nodded again. “Okay,” He said, as if he was gathering his courage still. “Sasuke. Were you– were you in love with me, back then?” 

There it was. 

The words felt a lot lighter than he thought they would be. 

Maybe it was the mountain’s air, making the words float a little bit. Maybe it was the heavy years that weighted enough to let Sasuke know that nothing really mattered; it couldn’t get any worse. 

“Hm. I was.” 

Naruto stared at him, at his mouth that had just said his confession, then at his nose. His best friend watched his hair fall away from his ear, the way Sasue shoved it back behind it roughly. Then, in a tiny voice he said: “Oh, okay– that’s–” 

“It doesn't matter.” Sasuke mumbled. Not if Naruto didn’t want it. They could make something else out of their closeness, they could find a way. He just– 

He didn’t want to be homesick again. 

“Does it not?” Naruto asked, carefully. 

“Does it, to you? Does it change the way you look at the words I said back then?” 

Naruto looked at his feet. “It had been my guess. When I started thinking about your words again, a while before I left her, I started hearing them in a different way. I started hearing what you had been feeling when you actually said the words and– that matters, Sasuke. That matters a lot.” 

Naruto glanced at the old house, less than fifty meters away from them. Sasuke followed his gaze, breathed out. 

“Does it matter now, Naruto?” Naruto ripped his eyes away from the house; back to Sasuke’s face. That fire, again. Sasuke continued: “Not in high school, not when we last fought, not while you were asking for a divorce; right now. Does it matter?” 

Naruto, finally, started walking. Instead of going towards the house, though, he walked towards Sasuke. He stopped when they were almost touching. Sasuke could reach out and pull Naruto in; it was that easy. Naruto held his eyes, though, almost stern (fire, it was that fire again). 

“It matters.” He said. “Right now.” 

Sasuke stepped in so that they were toe to toe; nose to nose. 

Naruto grinned happily. “Come home with me?” He asked. 

Sasuke could feel Naruto’s breath against his lips. He reached out and grabbed Naruto’s hand. “Show me the way then, you idiot.” 

As soon as the creaky door was closed and Naruto had clicked the light on, Sasuke was pushed back against the door. Naruto was holding his shirt in two fists, holding him close. “Sasuke,” He said again. He had been saying Sasuke’s name a lot and it was making him dizzy. 

“Naruto.” He said in return. 

Naruto grinned brightly. “I missed you. Fuck– I–” He pushed his nose into Sasuke’s neck, hiding his face. “I’m so sorry I took this long to get it.” 

Sasuke took Naruto’s face, his hair, and led him towards his own face again. “No more wasting time now.” He said. It wasn’t what he wanted to say. He wanted to say _it’s okay, we’re here now._ He wanted to say that he fucking _loved_ the other with all he could give. He didn’t; he leaned into Naruto’s touch lightly and added: “Well? Are you going to do what you want? I’m here now.” 

He had a hard time remembering if Naruto had ever grinned as brightly as he did right there and then. Naruto pushed him against the door without any warning. He held Sasuke’s neck in his warm, slightly calloused hand, and snuggled their noses together. “Sasuke,” he said again. 

Sasuke could feel the words against his lips. It drove him crazy. He’d been waiting for this for– forever. “Mn?” 

“I’m never letting you go again.” 

“Good.” He could barely believe how calm he sounded. “Now get to it.” 

Naruto pulled him in the same way he did everything; passionate, recklessly, without restraint. He pushed their lips together and drove Sasuke’s lips open within a second. Sasuke could feel the wooden door pressed against his back and pulled Naruto against him by the other’s shirt. Naruto grabbed his hip, pulled him in closer. With his other hand, Naruto caressed Sasuke’s cheek, his nose, his hairline. He pulled back, kissed Sasuke’s jawline and his cheek.

He breathed out against Sasuke’s ear, then kissed his lips softly once again. 

When, eventually, Naruto pulled back he stared at Sasuke with such intense eyes that it almost felt like another one of those kisses all over again. Like coming home all over again. Softly, Naruto said: “Ah– sorry– you should eh– come in?” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments make me happy. 
> 
> You can ask me questions on tumblr: @soft_fics  
> And you can follow me on instagram: @feluijten


End file.
